Bromas Pesadas
by romy-jonas MoyashiNeko
Summary: Un pequeño feck, los Jonas y sus novias estan aburridos en un día de lluvia,dos de ellas deciden oir música instrumental,aburridos y a falta de que hacer los demás deciden hacerles una broma pesada ¿Qué haran ellas? ¡empieza una guerra de bromas pesadas!


()= Acciones

[]=Comentarios

(Estábamos Joe y yo, Grecia y Nick y Kevin y Danijo sentados todos en la sala de Grecia, sus papás habían ido a una fiesta muy importante, llovía x lo k todos estábamos aburridos)

Grecia: Q aburrimiento y yo k quería ir al cine... (Suspiró)

Romy(yo): Bueno aunque sea hay que ver la tele...

(Entonces Grecia prende la tele y explota o.o! [la tele no ella xD])

Grecia: Perfecto!

Danijo: Bueno, vamos a oir música...

Todos: VA!

(Entonces ella y Grecia ponen el disco de Twilight score o como c iame k es de puras instrumentales)

Grecia/Danijo: awwwwwww n.n

Nick/Kevin/Joe/Romy: ...

(Y ellas súper entretenidas y nosotros muriendo de aburrimiento)

Romy: Ya se! Juguemos videojuegos:D!

Nick: y como en que tele Romina? ¬¬

Romy: ¡Demonios!

Joe: Tengo una mejor idea... ella ni nos prestan atención...

Romy: Qué tienes en mente amor?

Joe: Ya lo veras....

(Nos fuimos i ellas ni se dieron cuenta -_____-#, entonces cuando se termino el disco...)

Grecia: A dónde fueron todos? (volteando a todos lados)

Danijo: No se no los vi...

(Entonces se apagan las luces)

Grecia: Aj esto debe ser una de sus bromitas...

Danijo: Quizá sea por la tormenta no?

(Entonces se oyen ruidos raros del 2° piso)

Grecia: Una tormenta llamada Romy, Kevin, Nick y Joe... ven vamos a buscarlos...

(Salen por el pasillo oscuuuuuuuuuro y aterrador con esos ruidos)

Danijo: Kevin esto no es gracioso! (asustada)

(Se oyen pisadas)

Grecia: N-Nicholas... no me da risa b-basta... (asustada)

(Entonces se oye una sierra y yo gritando)

Danijo/Grecia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Corren)

(Entonces en la dirección en la k iban sale un tipo con un hacha)

Danijo/Grecia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Corren por donde venían)

(Entonces de esa dirección sale el tipo con una sierra funcionando)

Danijo/Grecia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Corren por el pasillito)

(Entonces salen 2 tipos, una chica y un chico, ella con un cuchillo y el chico con una oz)

Danijo/Grecia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Se arrodillan abrazadas en el piso mientras las rodeaban)

(Entonces se oyen risas y la chica prende la luz)

Romy: hahaha cayeron!

Danijo: k-k!?

(Entonces se ve que el hombre con el hacha era Kevin, el que tenia la sierra era Nick [k por cierto ia apago i dejo en el piso, no tengan miedo xD], que la chica dl cuchillo era yo i el chico de la oz era Joe)

Grecia: MALDITOS!

Nosotros: AHAHAHHAHA!

(Entonces se van molestas al 2° piso y nosotros nos quedamos riendo y eso)

(En eso oímos a Grecia gritar x Nick)

(Subimos al 2° piso y estaba Grecia con la pierna llena de sangre)

Nick: GRECIA!

Joe/Romy/Kevin: GRECIA!

Grecia: T-Tratábamos de jugarles una broma... pero todo salio mal...

(Nick corre hacia ella casi llorando)

(Entonces entra Danijo con una herida enorme en el estomago que se veía por la sangre de su camisa)

Kevin: DANIJOOOOO!!!

Nick/Joe/Romy: DANIJO!!!

Danijo: Y-Yo (Se cae pero Kevin la atrapa)

Kevin: Danijo estas bien!?

Danijo: N-No: (Tose sangre)

Grecia: E-Estamos (Tose sangre)

Danijo/Grecia: PERFECTAMENTE! (Ríen)

Nick/Kevin: Q.Q!?

Joe/Romy: O.O!?

Danijo/Grecia: Sangre falsaaaaaa (Se pusieron de pie)

Romy: Estan enfermas!? Dejaron a Kevin i a Nick en shock o.o!

(Nick y Kevin estaban boquiabiertos en el piso donde antes sostenían a Grecia y a Danijo)

Danijo: Se lo merecían

Grecia: Siiiii (Salieron riendo)

(Entonces nosotros nos quedamos ahí recuperándonos del shock mientras ellas se iban al baño a limpiar la "sangre")

Grecia: Viste sus caras? (riendo mientras limpiaba su pierna)

Danijo: Si! Fue como- (Tomo la perilla del baño para abrirla pro la soltó de inmediato) Esta hirviendo!

(Entonces comenzó a salir humo de bajo la puerta)

Danijo: Dios un incendio!

Grecia: Hay que salir de aquí YA! (Rompe la ventana y salen por ahí)

(Cuando salen recuerden que llovía por lo que cayeron al lodo mientras las empapaba la lluvia)

(Se dirigieron a la ventana donde estábamos todos riendo)

Grecia: HAY UN INCENDIO TIENEN QUE SALIR!

(Enseñé un letrero que decía "CAYERON!", Nick mostró un encendedor [con lo k calentamos la perillaxD] y Kevin una sartén con agua hirviente que humeaba [el k pusimos para k saliera el humo bajo la puerta] )

Danijo: Grrr maldita sea!

(Entonces intentan entrar pro estaba cerrado y volvieron a la ventana)

Grecia: ABRANOS!

(Todos apuntamos a nuestros oídos y negamos con la cabeza articulando "No te oímos")

Danijo: MALDITA SEA ABRAN!

(Repetimos lo mismo y reímos)

(Entonces desparecieron y no miramos los unos a los otros)

(En ese momento las vimos salir de baño [obvio entraron por la ventana rota xD] enlodadas, mojadas y molestas )

Joe: CORRAN!

(Corrimos escapando de ellas dejando toda la casa enlodada y mojada)

(Entonces entro la mamá de Grecia [Pork su papá es fotógrafo i se kedo aya tomando fotos])

Mamá de Grecia: Pero qué!? GRECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

(Entonces nos sentó a todos en la sala)

Mamá de Grecia: NO SE POR DONDE EMPEZAR! POR QUE ROMPIERAS LA TELE, QUE USTEDES LES JUGARAN UNA BROMA TAN CRUEL, QUE UTEDES LES CONTESTARAN, QUE HAYAN FINGIDO UN INCENDIO JUGANDO CON FUEGO, QUE LAS DEJARAN AFUERA EN ESTA LLUVIA O QUE USTEDES ENTRARAN AQUI ENLODANDO TODO! QUE PUEDEN DECIR EN SU DEFENSA!?

Grecia: Um... que lo de la tele no fue nuestra culpa:D?

Mamá de Grecia: VAYAN A SU CUARTO!!!!!!!!

(Grecia corre a su cuarto)

Joe: Señora... um... nosotros no vivimos aquí...

Mamá de Grecia: VAYAN AL CUARTO DE GRECIA!!!!

(Todos corremos a su cuarto)

Mamá de Grecia: ustedes (señalando a Grecia y Danijo) cámbiense y no saldrán hasta k resuelvan esto! (Azota la puerta)

Danijo: No podemos... hay hombres aki... ¬¬

Mamá de Grecia: (Entrando de nuevo) Resuélvanlo y luego lárguense para que se cambien! (Azota la puerta [OTRAVZ xD])

Grecia: Grrrr...

Nick: Buen, hablando por nosotros, lo sentimos mucho...

Danijo: Bueno... lo nuestro tampoco estuvo muy bien que digamos...

Kevin: Casi me muero cuando te vi así (acercándose a ella)

Danijo: Enseriooo?

Nick: Me perdonas princesaa? (acercándose a Grecia)

Grecia: Ok...

Romy/Joe: Bueno nosotros sobramos asi k mejor....(Abren la puerta i esta la mamá de Grecia mirándonos feeeeeeeeeeeo)

Grecia: Esta bn mamá ya o arreglamos... (Sonríe)

Mamá de Grecia: Ok... (Se quita de la puerta pero nos sigue mirando feo...) pero directo a tu casa jovencita, no te vayas a resfriar, y túúúúú (mirando a Joe) directo a TU casa después de dejarla ¬¬

Joe: c-claro

(Nos vamos)

Danijo: Nosotros tmb nos vamos... (Se levanta con Kevin abrazándola)

Mamá de Grecia: Mismas reglas señor ¬¬ (Mirando a Kevin)

Kevin: por supuesto

(Y se van)

Mamá de Grecia: 15 minutos (Mirando a Nick) y después te largas para que se cambie (llendose) y mas vale que te vea con esa ropa enlodada cuando el se vaya!!!

Grecia: Bueno en que estabamos? (se acerca a los labios de Nick)

Mamá de Grecia: MI JARRON FAVORITO!!!!! QUIEN LO ROMPIO!!!???

(Grecia mira a Nick)

Nick: ups... perdón:S

Grecia: UPS!? Ò.Ó!?

Mamá de Grecia: GRECIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Nick: Creo que yo mejor me voe (lebantandose con cautela)

Grecia: Te doy 3 segundos de ventaja (mirada k mata!)

Nick: P-Pero

Grecia: 2... 1...

(Nick sale corriendo)

Grecia: ¡DEJA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMAAAAAA! (Lo persigue) te voe a romper una pierna!

Mamá de Grecia: ESTAS CASTIGADA SIN IPOD, CELULAR O PC POR UN MES!!!!

Grecia: O.O! DIJE UNA PIERNA!? KISE DECIR TODOS LOS HUESOS!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó!!!!!


End file.
